


Irregular

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Kyoukai no Kanata/Beyond the Boundary AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kyoukai no Kanata AU, with a few changes. You don't need to have read/watched it before reading this.<br/>Michael Jones, a half human half youmu (dreamshade), meets Lindsay Tuggey, a Spirit World Warrior/Hunter who uses her blood as a weapon. Like most boy-meets-girl scenarios, she tries to kill him. Things sort of escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irregular

The first thing he noticed was her bright red hair.

Michael was generally not the kind of person to look up at the sky much, he usually liked to observe his surroundings as he walked. But today, as he walked home, he had decided to stare at the sky.

He noticed someone’s bright red hair drifting in the wind in the corner of his eye. He turned, and saw someone stood at the edge of a tall building, in front of the chain link fence that prevented people from doing so.

She was staring straight ahead, with a completely neutral face, as if she wasn’t on the very edge of a rooftop. Her t-shirt fluttered in the wind, and for a second Michael thought she had looked down at him. Michael’s eyes widened. Was she…?

He ran inside the building and began going up the stairs. He wasn’t the most physically fit person, but it only took him a minute or two. He hoped she was still there and didn’t...

“Hey you!” He yelled when he finally arrived at the top, panting. “Whatever you’re planning on doing… don’t.” he took a deep breath.

“J-Jumping would be a horrible idea. Please, there’s so much more to live for.” he said, sounding a bit desperate. “There’s so much more to live for like—” he stopped himself. He had no idea who this person was, or why they were there, what could he possibly say?

“I mean there’s stuff like Taco Bell..” _Taco Bell?_ he thought. _Are you fucking serious?_ “T-They have really good tacos and quesadillas and—” he didn’t continue, realizing he sounded like an absolute idiot. The girl turned, frowning a bit.

“Gross.” she said.

She jumped into the air, even higher than a normal person could manage. She turned towards him as she fell, and skid to a stop in front of him. Michael noticed that she was holding what looked like a sword. It was dark red, and it curved, ending in a point. Her hand was shaking.

As quick as she had jumped, the girl raised her sword and stabbed Michael, near his left arm. He sputtered, slowly lowering himself to the floor and sitting on his ankles. The girl lowered herself as well, still holding her sword. She looked a bit angry, but not convincingly.

Michael coughed, then spoke. “C-Could you maybe, get your sword out of my fucking _chest_?” he asked. The girl looked shocked.

“Who are you?” she asked. Michael smiled.

“I’d ask you the same thing.” he said.

And that was how Michael met Lindsay Tuggey. Things didn’t quite get any less strange after that.

 


End file.
